


Victor; a beauty. Yuuri; is horny

by shamelessllamapeanutthing



Series: Victuuri Thirst Fest [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Still, because I am mad at ep 11, never will be over it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelessllamapeanutthing/pseuds/shamelessllamapeanutthing
Summary: How I would have written the end of episode 11.~ After reaching Hasetsu and realising who his seducer truly was, never had Victor thought he would one day have a very sober Yuuri pin him to the window sill and suck his cock dry, but he isn’t complaining. Hell, if Yuuri keeps this up, he might even find himself properly motivated to write and recite poetry about his lover’s blowjob skills.~
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Victuuri Thirst Fest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920313
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	Victor; a beauty. Yuuri; is horny

**Author's Note:**

> Is it starting to become clear that I suck at deciding on titles? 
> 
> Written for Arushi.

_Victor Nikiforov is beautiful._

The thought consumes Yuuri like a violent inferno on a quiet night, every time he looks at the man and every second he spends in his presence. Every inch of his skin that the Russian touches comes alight with a violent craving for more, a craving Yuuri can’t always keep in check.

Right now, the man sits on the windowpane, seemingly completely unaware of the effect he has on the Japanese ice-skater, which isn’t really fair if you think about it, because on one hand is Katsuki Yuuri who is being driven near insane with the sheer intensity of the desire he feels for his coach, and on the other hand is Victor Nikiforov, so free with his charms, so alluring and completely unmindful of the turmoil brewing a couple of meters away from him.

From the silky grey hair, thin or not, long or short, to the unique color of his liquid eyes… From his strong, sculpted and beautiful hands, to his delicately crossed ankles… everything about him is perfect and Yuuri can’t help it when his legs start carrying him towards the unassuming figure of the older man.

He has tried to remain in control, he has. They had decided to focus on the competition first before advancing their relationship further in any sense, so as to not fail in doing justice to either. However, with every day they spend together, close at hand, aware of how their love was mutual, and yet unable to _touch_ makes Yuuri ache in ways he never has before. Pining behind someone within reach and willing to reciprocate is way more painful than pining behind somebody who doesn’t know you exist.

Victor feels fingers thread through his fringe and looks up into warm chocolate eyes that are trained on his lips. Victor’s breath catches in his throat at the look on Yuuri’s face as his eyes trailed up to find Victor’s eyes. Leaning forward, Victor delicately eases the thick glasses off his lover’s face and smiles up at him.

“You seem tense, Yuuri.”

Everyone knows Yuuri’s on-ice persona is completely different than his day-to-day self but almost nobody except Victor knows that Yuuri in the bedroom is a hundred times more charismatic and commanding. It’s like when the layers of nervous anticipation and anxiety fall away, what comes out is this new Katsuki Yuuri, who’s incredibly sure of himself and the fact that he can make Victor see God in one night.

Presently, the Japanese smirks, hands rising to slick his hair back how he wears it in the rink before his fingers curl around Victor’s and lead his fair hand to cup his half-hard cock through his track pants.

“Tense, you said?”

Victor feels shivers travel down his spine. He smiles.

“That’s not good, especially a night before the Grand Prix Final? Tch,” Victor slid down to his knees in front of him. “As your coach, it’s my responsibility to ease that…-”

Grabbing on to the Russian’s broad shoulders, Yuuri effectively shuts him up as he presses him back, spine flush against the glass of their windows. Victor looks up in surprise.

Yuuri leans forward and presses his lips to Victor’s neck, his fingers climbing up his chest and underneath the soft fabric of his bathrobe. Roughly, he jerks the towel off of Victor’s neck and throws it onto the bed, revealing more of the Russian man’s soft, flawless skin for his tongue to lap up.

Victor releases a sigh, his hands clenched in his bathrobe as Yuuri bites down on his neck, rolling his skin between his teeth while his fingers moved teasingly over Victor’s nipples. With a knee propped up on the sill between Victor’s legs, Yuuri nudges his coach’s hard on from over the bathrobe, both of their chests heaving and faces flushing.

Withdrawing from his chest, Yuuri’s fingers wrap around Victor’s wrists and push his hands up, locking them in a tight grip above the grey-haired man’s head.

“Stay there.”, he commands in Victor’s ears and the older man shivers at the commanding tone of his voice, and doesn’t once think of disobeying his student.

Kneeling between Victor’s legs, lips pillaging lips, Yuuri’s hands work furiously to undo the belt holding the bathrobe together, eager and impatient to be able to touch more of his lover’s skin. The moment the robe falls open, he is pushing it away from Victor’s legs and thighs, baring the naked and flushed body of the Russian for his eyes to feast on.

No matter how many times he gets to see Victor in the nude, he will never stop marveling at the utter perfection that is his lover as Yuuri steps down from the sill and kneels in front of Victor, running his lips over Victor’s thighs and pelvis, nose buried in his soft pubic hair as his tongue takes a teasing flick of Victor’s pink and twitching dick. He looks up, taking in the open mouth, heaving shoulders and half-lidded eyes of the Russian’s, and smirks in victory. Nobody else will ever make Victor come undone so easily, nobody but him.

He gestures for Victor to bring down his hands and pushes the bathrobe off his shoulders and down his arms, making it bunch in the crook of his elbows as he cups Yuuri’s face bringing him up for a deep and intense kiss that makes their toes curl. It’s the sort of lip lock they had shared in the privacy of their room after their first kiss on the rink, for it is full of promises and love, and it makes Yuuri’s heart feel so full of love he doesn’t think he can ever let go of him, even if somebody tried to pry them apart using a crowbar.

They part, and Victor’s fingers thread into Yuuri’s hair as the shorter man kisses down his chest, his belly, his thighs, and his legs before he goes back to the dick standing proud, leaking pre-cum and begging for attention. His hands press Victor’s hips against the windowpane, curling into his skin with a strong sense of possessiveness that makes Victor’s body tingle everywhere as if he can still feel the ghosts of Yuuri’s lips worshiping him everywhere.

Blunt nails draw a heated trail across his hips that a moist tongue is quick to follow. Victor’s eyebrows rise as his eyes meet Yuuri’s who’s watching like a hawk for every reaction of his. The Japanese man winks and Victor can’t help the chuckle that escapes him, though it morphs into a moan pretty quickly when fingers wrap around his member. The Russian can feel his face heat up with every tug of Yuuri’s fingers on him. His teeth sink into his lips as he tries to stifle a groan as his lover’s warm breath ghosts over the tip of his cock.

Leaving his hips and cock, and eliciting a groan of protest from Victor, Yuuri’s fingers walk his chest and pinch the older man’s pert nipples, his tongue reaching out to curve around the pinks buds. Victor can feel his cock aching for more, as Yuuri’s abs teasingly brush againsthim. He struggles to keep himself upright, leaning heavily against the window.

“This is not fair, Yuuri!”, he whines but his voice comes out breathy and pleading. The Japanese man smirks against Victor’s skin, enjoying the desperation in his voice.

“Why am I the only one naked?”

“Hmm,” Yuuri pulls away from Victor’s chest after faintly biting his right nipple. “You wanna touch me, Vitya?”

Just then, Yuuri’s hand returns to his cock, his fingers sweeping in languid circles over the leaking slit. Heat coils in Victor’s stomach with each languid pump of his dick as Yuuri rotates his hand and squeezes down on his cock. Words flee Victor’s mind and all he can do is nod.

Another smirk curves on Yuuri’s lips, the feeling of having _the_ Victor Nikiforov bowing and bending and curling to his every whim giving him a rush of power he has never known before.

“You’ll just have to be patient, baby. You can consider it your prize for helping me win a gold medal tomorrow.”

Victor’s head grows woozy at the nickname and he lifts a hand to bite down on his knuckles as Yuuri, finally taking pity on him, sinks his open mouth over his cock.

A gasp tears out of Victor at the sensation, his lips trembling and his right hand tightening in his hair as the Japanese man swirls his tongue to lap around the head of his cock, lips greedily sucking the pre-cum off of his wet head. His hands alternate between stroking up the insides of the Russian’s thighs and pinching his nipples.

After reaching Hasetsu and realizing who his seducer truly was, never had Victor thought he would one day have a very sober Yuuri pin him to the window sill and suck his cock dry, but he isn’t complaining. Hell, if Yuuri keeps this up, he might even find himself properly motivated to write and recite poetry about his lover’s blowjob skills.

Victor can’t find it in himself to move now, as Yuuri’s throat opens up to take in Victor’s full length. His fingers are now digging into Victor’s thighs where he is sure they will leave marks.

Yuuri’s eyes rise to take in Victor’s wanton and pleading expression and his own dick aches to be touched but he has to focus on making his Vitya feel good right now. His throat thrums around the Russian’s cock, making him whimper and gasp out his name. He knows what he’s doing is rapidly making Victor lose his cool and it is some relief.

Sinking his face down on Victor’s shaft as far as it can go, nose burying in the silvery strands that crown his member, he can feel his throat closing up and he gags. Victor’s hand has roamed up his chest and Yuuri is fascinated to find him playing with his own nipples now.

He laughs and it sends blessed vibrations up Victor’s shaft and he groans. Yuuri’s tongue licks up the thick veins on the underside of his shaft and Victor can’t hold it back anymore. His hands clench in Yuuri’s hair and his stomach twitches as he tries to open his mouth to warn his lover…

… except his brain has forgotten how words work and he cums in Yuuri’s mouth.

Said Japanese who was expecting and wanting as much, takes his lover’s seed with no protests, his eyes staring right into Victor’s as he sucks every last drop of his cum. The Russian man has forgotten how to talk, walk or breathe anymore for his hands won’t stop shivering and he doesn’t think he will ever learn to use his legs again.

Grinning up at Victor, Yuuri pulls back and straightens, placing one soft kiss underneath Victor’s jaw. His dick aches, tenting and dampening his underwear but he feels strangely content to have finally been allowed to touch Victor as and how he pleased.

“Was I good for you, Victor?”, Yuuri asks, and the only thing Victor can think of doing is pulling the shorter man into a frighteningly passionate kiss.

“I love you, my Katsudon.” He finally finds the strength to whisper. “And I can’t wait for you to win that gold medal, so I can claim my prize.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and tell me what you thought!
> 
> Come scream at me about YOI on [my YOI side blog](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ice-malice) or [my main](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/shamelessllamapeanutthing)


End file.
